Gazing into the Blue Sky
by x. Wing .x
Summary: [AU][ShAi: SasuNaru]After killing the Uchiha family, Itachi leaves. Determined on revenge, Sasuke tracks him down, leading him to transfer to Konoha High. Although he does not want ties, which showed his weakness, he couldn't help but be drawn to one blon


**Warnings:** This is **shounen-ai** and** angst**. If you flame me, I will be very angry. Don't be surprised to find 50 replies in your mailbox telling you to read the warnings next time. Don't like, don't read. Simple.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. You do not sue me. Kapeesh? u.u (runs away with Naruto before anyone can catch her)

* * *

(x Naruto POV x)

The first time I met Uchiha Sasuke, I disliked everything about him. I disliked his arrogant demeanor. Disliked his voice. Disliked the way he talked. Most of all, I disliked, even despised, the look in his eyes.

...yet, all of those things were what drew him to me.

--

"Class, we have a new student," Iruka-sensei announced, walking into the room. Shortly following him was a raven-haired boy of about foureen. He stopped near the edge of the blackboard, turning to face us. One glance at him took my breath away; he was one of those people that could make you stop whatever you're doing and stare at him with just one look. Gasps were heard throughout the rest of class as well. But I must've not heard it... I was too busy trying to breathe because the Uchiha's dark coal eyes caught my blue ones. They seemed to be a dark hole, sucking me in, with the whole universe in them.

...but they were such sad eyes.

He tried to hide them, the emotion of sadness, loneliness and sorrow. It was as if his personality was layered, the first covered with stoic nothingness, second with slight annoyance, third with hatred... and if you could dig deeper, you could see the sadness. I doubt anyone else in my class noticed, I was the only one.

It was like standing in front of a mirror, surrounded by darkness with only the eyes showing. His midnight eyes reflected my own sky-blue. His eyes were just like mine. It was the same emptiness, rejection, and feeling of being alone. It was as if they were...

...drenched by a sudden cold rain.

"Since it is very hard for someone to adapt to new surroundings," the teacher continued, scribbling the student's name on the blackboard. "I trust everyone to do their best to help Uchiha-san to fit in. Uchiha-san, perhaps you can introduce yourself to the class?"

He nodded, never letting go of my gaze.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he said, leaning against the wall slightly. His hands were in his pockets, stoic expression replaced by one of slight boredom. "I'll make it clear right now that I have no interest in any of you guys. Don't talk to me. Don't even think that you have a chance to be my friend." He spat out the word 'friend' as if he had tasted something bitter in his mouth. "I have no intentions of making ties with any one of you."

"Nani...!" Fists clenched, a pissed-off Kiba muttered from a few desks away. He then proceeded to curse out the 'high and mighty bastard who thinks he was too good for the rest'.

I took back all the shit I said about his eyes. This Uchiha Sasuke was a bastard. Judging by the comments of a few people around me, they were for once on my side. Though I was shaking slightly from anger, I forced myself to calm.

"...I have only one reason why I'm here. And it's not social."

I perked up, all grudges forgotten. Or, rather, placed somewhere near the back of my mind for later contemplation. What reason would _anyone_ have to come to Konoha High? The school was ranked second to last academically, so it couldn't be for grades and education or any of that crap. Maybe his parents forced him or something? Well, he didn't look the type that could be forced or even blackmailed into anything...

I was curious.

"Uhm, okay," Iruka-sensei blinked, realizing that the introduction was over. "Lets find you a seat. Eto..."

All the seats were full except for the one behind me. Just my luck. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Ino clearing her desk at lightning speed, dropping to the floor and making herself as invisible as possible. I rolled my eyes. It's funny how stupid these girls can get when they see a cute boy.

"There's a free seat behind Naruto, why don't you sit there?"

Bird-haired bastard nodded to answer Iruka-sensei's question, walking towards the desk.

"He's sitting next to Naruto!" Ino screeched, popping up from under her desk. Hah! Served her right.

Her comment immediately raised chaos. It was like a row of dominoes. One insult triggered another.

"The monster! Uchiha-san shouldn't sit there!"

I blocked out the rest. It was an easy task, after years of being treated this way. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, with a crowd gathered around me, landing punches and kicks on my back. The pain was numbing; I barely felt it at all. Instead, through a gap in the circle, I stared blankly at Uchiha, who was still standing motionlessly at the front of the desk.

Somehow, Iruka-sensei got everyone under control, and class started again as if nothing happened. I got back on my chair, eyes never leaving Uchiha's standing figure.

He made his way towards me--or his desk, not me. His eyebrows were raised, giving me a small look of curiosity. My breathing stopped again, and I had to wonder what this Uchiha was doing to me. Making my breath stop short. Making my blood quicken. Making me drawn to him...

As he approached his seat, his arm brushed lightly against mine.

My heart skipped a beat.

- -

(x Sasuke POV x)

Uchiha Itachi. Just hearing the name makes my blood boil. Even Kakashi, dispite his natural tendency to want to get on my nerves, knew to avoid the name.

Speaking of getting on my nerves, there's a few people -- or should I say, half the population that I've met -- that are on my annoying list. Some people, more than others. Fangirls are rather high on the list. Though, on the very top, is unmistakably Uzumaki Naruto. He was annoying. Stupid. He asked questions that I didn't think anyone would ask. Ones that dug into my memory, forcing me to think about things that I didn't want to.

I thought he would know. That he would understand. From the moment I walked into the room, my eyes immediately landed on the idiot. He seemed to be different from the rest, cold and distant. As our gazes locked, I sensed a connection.

Yet, I was wrong.

--

"Oi! Uchiha!"

I turned around, facing the owner of the voice. A glare was already fixated upon my face. I'd figured that, dispite my warning, people would still try to get close to me. Yet, I didn't think that it would happen this soon...

I was met with a blinding array of messy blonde hair and eyes the color of the sky. He stood in front of me, an annoying grin plastered on his face. My fists clenched tightly, as I silently warned him to stay away from me. However, the wordless threat seemed to have no effect, bouncing off the invisible barrier in front of him. My frown deepened. It's people like him that I hated the most. A spoiled brat who knew only happiness, whose parents gave him whatever he wanted.

Our gazes locked, and I couldn't help but stare into the deep, blue orbs. They were beautiful, captivating. Just like that, I was pulled toward the blonde, drawn in. I sensed a connection between him and me, someting I've never felt before. But how could that be? The aqua-colored eyes were dancing with happiness and mischief. Compared to my own, they were a whole different world...

"Oi, Uchiha, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

His words snapped me back into reality. I turned around, swinging my schoolbag over my shoulder. I didn't want to talk him, especially since what had just happened. Technically, it was nothing, but emotionally, to me, it was a mental overload. It was the first time I had felt so many things inside of me, and all at once, as if they were about to burst from my chest.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

He didn't listen to any of my words. One would think that someone would have gotten the hint, right? But the idiot didn't leave me alone to my own universe of sadness, instead chosing to speak to me. Somehow, that had hurt. It hurt to see the beautiful blonde, smiling like a ray of sunshine. Why? Why did he look at me that way? It was so carefree, so happy and joyful...

I didn't want him to look at me that way. I didn't want him to be so innocent around me, smiling as if he was having a great time with me. I didn't want to feel this way, so full of emotion and high spirit. I didn't want to share my happiness with him. I didn't want to react this way, just by hearing his laugh...

"I like ramen. I dislike the three-minutes you have to wait for the ramen. How about you?"

His eyes, full of warmth, landed on me. They were laughing softly, asking me to become his friend. I wanted to say something, to reach out and tell him everything...

But I couldn't. I wouldn't take the bait. Bonds of friendship only ment weakness, and I couldn't allow that. Not while on this fated quest.

His body was right next to mine, inches from touching. Still, I could feel the heat that radiated off of him. I didn't know why I reacted this way. Why was this idiot so special? I needed to push him away as quickly as possible.

"My interests are none of your concerns," I hissed, walking faster. When he followed me, I picked up the pace.

I didn't even know where I was going. I didn't care. All I cared about was getting rid of the boy trailing behind me. I let my feet drag me. In a flash, I was clutching the fence that snaked around the roof of the school. The stubborn blonde bursted from the door leading to the top, panting hard. I glared at him--why was he still following me? What's the point?

I voiced my questions, just to see him smirk, taking a few steps towards me. I tried taking a step backwards, but the fence prevented me from going any further. I narrowed my eyes, turning around. Without another word, I scaled the fence, landing on the other side. The almost-empty school yard greeted me below.

With a thud, I heard and felt my blonde companion land next to me. I suddenly felt my blood boiling, angry at the idiot next to me. Didn't I explain in the classroom, perfectly clear, that I didn't want to have friends? I didn't want any ties with him. I wanted him to leave me alone...

"So, do you want to be friends, _Sasu-chan_?"

Without hesitation, I pushed him. In slow motion, I watched as he slid off of the edge, a shocked expression on his face. As he reached out to grab something--anything that would keep him safe--he caught nothing but a handfull of air. I smiled, content. Naruto disappeared from view.

* * *

**A/N:** Looking back on this after about a month of it gathering dust, the writing style's a bit awkward. It's not clear at some points, and it definately doesn't flow. I would rewrite it, if that version was any better. Somehow, whenever I try to rewrite, it turns out worse. I hope the next chapter would be better...

Until then, please review. :3


End file.
